sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cień zagłady! Przebudzenie się Mesjasza Ciszy
Cień zagłady! Przebudzenie się Mesjasza Ciszy (jap. 破滅の影! 沈黙のメシアの目覚め Hametsu no kage! Chinmoku no meshia no mezame) – 34 (123) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 28 stycznia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na początku odcinka obserwujemy swoistą armię zombi złożoną z uczniów Akademii Nieskończoności zmierzających do siedziby budynku. Są oni kontrolowani przez ostatnią wiedźmę Cyprine i mają być oczywiście wykorzystani do oddania swoich czystych serc Mesjaszowi Ciszy. Zło wyczuwają Haruka i Michiru. Planują oczywiście dostać się do Akademii, by stoczyć swój bój ostateczny. Także Usagi i spółka po ułożeniu Chibiusy do snu wybierają się do siedziby Bractwa Śmierci. A w samej siedzibie Mesjasz zdaje się upadać na siłach. Widzimy jak Sōichi Tomoe powtarza Cyprine, że tylko jej może zaufać. Obserwująca tą scenę Kaolinite wpada w szał, i by odzyskać względy ukochanego profesora, postanawia zdobyć dla niego najczystsze serce należące do Chibiusy. By tego dokonać zsyła na dziewczynkę sny, w których mała widzi cierpiącą Hotaru wzywającą ją na pomoc. Chibiusa oczywiście bezzwłocznie wybiera się do domu Hotaru. Tymczasem w samej Akademii Cyprine zabiera się do zbierania czystych serc. Łapie też przy okazji ukrywające się wśród uczniów czarodziejki i przenosi je do innego pomieszczenia, by tam stoczyć z nimi walkę. Dziewczyny po szybkiej przemianie zaczynają swój atak. Zostają jednak przeniesione do innego wymiaru i tam toczą walkę nie z jedną, ale już dwiema wiedźmami. Okazuje się, że Cyprine podzieliła swoją osobowość i teraz współpracując ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką Ptilol, przejmują wszystkie ataki czarodziejek, same oddając im z nawiązką. Wojowniczki jednak pamiętając podobną walkę z jednym z potworów Królestwa Ciemności, dzięki sztuczce sprawiają, że wiedźmy niszczą się nawzajem, a one same dostają się do kwatery głównej Bractwa Śmierci. Tymczasem Chibiusa w mieszkaniu Hotaru wpada w pułapkę Kaolinite. Mimo interwencji Setsuny i Tuxedo Mask Kaolinite porywa dziewczynkę, by jej czyste serce złożyć w ofierze Mesjaszowi Ciszy. Ponownie przenosimy się do jego komnaty. Znajdują się tam już Haruka i Michiru, jednak niewiele mogą poradzić ze względu na roztoczone wokół tronu potężne pole siłowe. Po kilka minutach pojawia się także reszta wojowniczek, jednak wszystkie mogą tylko bezradnie patrzeć na pochłonięcie przez Mesjasza serca Chibiusy, co powoduje ostateczne jego przebudzenie. Jednak Mesjaszem nie okazuje się, tak jak podejrzewały Czarodziejki Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego, Czarodziejka z Saturna, lecz tajemnicza kobieta nazywająca się Mistress 9. Zabija ona Kaolinite oraz niszczy pół Akademii Nieskończoności. Czarodziejkom udaje się jednak uciec z zagrożonego budynku. Czekają na nie na zewnątrz Czarodziejka z Plutona i Tuxedo mask. By ocalić życie Chibiusy, jej ciało zostaje połączone z ciałem Mamoru, a same wojowniczki wyruszają ponownie do Akademii, by ostatecznie pokonać Mesjasza lub też zginąć w walce. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori/Kaolinite – Noriko Uemura * Cyprine – Yuriko Fuchizaki * Ptilol – Rumi Kasahara Galeria Zapowiedź odc123.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep123 1.jpg Ep123 2.jpg Ep123 3.jpg Różdżki Ptilol i Cyprine (anime).jpg Ep123 5.jpg Ep123 6.jpg Ep123 7.jpg Ep123 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Przebudzenie. en:Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence de:Mistress 9 (Episode) Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii